horrible_historiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barmy British Empire(book)
Barmy British Empire is one of the Horrible Histories books that was published by Terry Deary, and was released in 2002, and was only avaliable to buy in 2002. It had a cover makeover edition in 2007. The book contains information on how the British Empire was formed, what countries were added to the British Empire and how the British Empire crumbled. The Barmy British Empire had a 'Two Horrible Books in One' with the Blitzed Brits. It was named 'The Barmy British Empire and the Blitzed Brits. Description It's history with the nasty bits left in! Want to know: * stool? * 50 human skulls * coffin as a wardrobe? Discover all the foul facts about the Barmy British Empire - all the gore and more! Historical Facts: # The British Empire and Britain # The British Empire Info about the Empire: Trouble started when King Henry VII of England decided to go and rule more than one country. He does sent get to but does get some sailors who manage to not quite discover America. Henry dies. Later, the empire will get stronger. The empire was soon under King James I of England and Scotland (previously King James VI of Scotland). But in the reign of King Charles I of England and Scotland was the England Civil War so the Empire was at an all time low, as from 1649-1659 (a decade (10 years)), was ruled by the Government by a Council of State and the Protectorates of Oliver and Richard Cromwell. England and Scotland become a republic (you could call it the Republic of England and Scotland (1659-1660 (1 year(s)))) until along comes King Charles I of England and Scotland's son, King Charles II of England and Scotland (nicknamed 'Charlie)The Restoration is here! Later, during the reign of King George III and Regent/King George IV of Great Britain, the Empire was probably at it's best. It did get a bit worse though. On the 4th July, 1783 was American Independance Day; the last day of the American War of Independance (1775-1783). During the Victorian Times, under the reign of Queen Victoria I of Great Britain, in 1876, she was made the first Emperess of India. The Brits had the Crimean War to deal with. The Crimean War out the way, the had a bit less land, but a bit more too. 1899. The Second Boer War. About the third war against the Empire. King Edward VII of Great Britain became the first Emperor of India. Unfortunately, the monarchy was at an all time low as Victoria had not been in public since her husband and cousin (Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg (and Gotha)) by drinking toilet water out of the pump after Victoria went to the toilet! Hold on, here comes WWI. Less and more land. WWII. Less and more land. Until 1997. The Barmy British Empire, .R.I.P. Category:British History Category:Books Category:Core Series Category:Horrible Histories Category:American History Category:Australian History Category:Terry Deary Category:Martin Brown Category:World History Category:Books Published in 2002 Category:Events that ran from 15th-20th century